


A Brother's Fault

by arachnidsGrip



Series: A Darker Path [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Assisted Suicide, POV Uchiha Itachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidsGrip/pseuds/arachnidsGrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked at his hands. They were shaking. Why were they shaking?</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Because your brother is dead. Your brother is dead and it's <b>all your fault</b></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to follow One Small Detail, though you can read this on its own, too.

Itachi nodded his head absentmindedly, pretending to be paying attention to the words spilling from his partner's mouth. His reasons for pretending to listen escaped him at the moment, but he was sure he'd remember why in just a moment-

"And apparently some pre-genin, last of his clan, was found dead on his own land the other day. What village was it in? Oh, right! Konoha!" Kisame chattered on, unaware of the fact that his partner had just begun paying attention.

 _That doesn't bode well. If someone was killed on their own property, it might not be safe for Sasuke there._ Itachi scolded himself: _Stop worrying. Sasuke can take care of himself._

"Apparently the kid had been poisoned. Thing is, they can't figure out who did it. The kid was only eleven, and who would bother killing some eleven year old brat? I think they decided it was suicide." Kisame continued.

Itachi paid no attention to the foreboding feeling building in the back of his mind as he asked "A tragic story, indeed. Do you know which clan it was?"

"I knew there was something I was forgetting... Wasn't Senju, Tsunade's still around.-"

"Maybe it would be better to try to remember which clans were down to the last person first." Itachi suggested, exasperated. He privately wondered if Sasuke had known whoever had died. They would've been in the Academy together. He shoved away the foreboding feeling again.

"Ah, now I remember. The guy I was talking to said it was an Uchiha, but you killed them all, didn't you?" Kisame was smirking at him. "You sure you didn't leave someone alive? They were your family, after- Itachi? Where're you going?"

Itachi skidded to a halt, having put a satisfactory amount of distance between himself and his conniving partner. He looked at his hands. They were shaking. Why were they shaking?

 _Because your brother is dead._ He realized, _Your brother is dead and it's **all your fault.**_

Itachi found himself running again. He knew exactly why his brother had done this. He could almost hear him whispering in his ear: _"You want me to kill you, Itachi? Well, I won't let you have that. I'll take away the one thing I can from you, foolish big brother."_

Itachi slowed himself enough to rap once on the door before he snapped it open, stepped inside, and closed it just as quickly.

"Hidan. I have a deal for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 should be coming out soon. It kindof stuns me how I'm able to write things like this sometimes


	2. Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck, Uchiha, there are much simpler and less painful ways to die that don't require anyone else's help. Why the fuck did you come to me?"

"Hidan. I have a deal for you."

Hidan raised his head to glare, then noticed the mostly masked distress on the elder Uchiha's face. He scowled at him but reluctantly (and, judging from his face, with great difficulty) kept his mouth shut, waiting for Itachi to speak.

"My purpose for joining Akatsuki, no, for being a part of this world at all, is no longer valid." Itachi began, only to be interrupted by the Jashin-obsessed loudmouth.

"Fuck, Uchiha, there are much simpler and less painful ways to die that don't require anyone else's help. Why the fuck did you come to me?"

"I figured someone might as well benefit from my death." Itachi lied smoothly. Well, half lied. In reality, he knew he would falter before he could end it himself, so having another being kill him _and_ benefit from it was a much better alternative than hesitating and being interrupted by someone who would try to intervene, namely Madara. This way, all he'd have to do is allow Hidan to ingest some of his blood (he chose not to contemplate the oddities of Hidan's rituals), then bear the pain until he could join his family in the afterlife.

He chose not to think about the possibility of them not being so happy to see him.

Hidan got to his feet, lifting his blade, and smirked. Pein-sama was going to kill him (well, try. It is, after all, difficult to kill one graced with immortality) but being able to hold it over Deidara's head that he had killed that damn Uchiha would be worth it. Nobody had to know that Itachi had let him.

He slashed suddenly at Itachi, the red blade only sliced through the raven's cheek, and licked the blood off of the scythe. Hidan's skin developed the white-banded black pattern after he traced out the concentric circle and triangle symbol on the ground beneath his feet.

Itachi hissed in surprise when, almost instantly after his skin changed, Hidan buried his rod (Staff? Pole? Itachi had never been sure what to call it?) into his left knee.

Hidan laughed at the blood running down both of their legs, and drove the rod into his other knee, then his stomach, watching identical wounds appear on Itachi.

"You didn't have to immobilize me, you know. I have no reason to try to escape, unlike most of your sacrifices." Itachi bit out, pain in his voice barely evident.

Hidan only laughed, then plunged the rod through his own heart. Itachi supposed he'd grown tired of this game.

Itachi's eyes fluttered shut, not making a sound as he collapsed to the bloody floor.

_I'll be with you soon, little brother._


End file.
